


Knight

by BadMonsterFr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And muscular af, Angry lesbian fighting, Blood, F/F, Hope is a horse, Kara has a secret, Knight Lena, Knights - Freeform, Lots of dead people, Military, Peasent Kara, War, also she's gay, good ending, tyranny
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadMonsterFr/pseuds/BadMonsterFr
Summary: The Order of Knights owes allegiance to the King. He has all power. Lena swore by this one idea, until the incident. Her eyes finally open as she treads the ground strewn with corpses and very quickly, the blue horizon appears obvious to her. On Kara's smile, she reads the future. Supercorp. Medieval AU. Knight!Lena / Peasant!Kara
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Knight

**Author's Note:**

> A little hello before starting a new adventure! I return to my old love of writing (this quarantine has been useful for that). I join this new fandom hoping you'll like my writings! 
> 
> English is not my first language so excuse my many mistakes ! French version is available here : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13675889/1/Knight
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, it all belongs to DC !
> 
> I accept all types of criticism / comments as long as they seem constructive to me. Don't hesitate to write twenty lines, it's always a joy for the author. I leave you here! Happy reading !

The screams still ringed in her ears like the gongs of the bells she listened to every day. Freezing shouts, that pierced her through and through, every minute during. At each step, a new cry. Horrifying, inhuman. She could still hear her voice as the heat of the flames swept over her back. They seemed to dance slowly over her armor. But Lena refused to turn around, and as a last cry rang out, a final shiver ran through her neck.

Of the pleas she had heard seconds before, she could only remember the pain. Her name cried out over and over again, louder and clinging to her. Gripped, as if her only hope.

A single tear dropped from her eyes, rolling delicately down her alabaster cheek to burst onto the damp earth below. She wanted it to stop, she would have liked it many years earlier. All this pain, this violence that was taking part in her life without her ever wanting to. Again and yet, despite the time that had passed, Lena remained frozen.

There, in the castle’s courtyard, she remained petrified. As if erased, she knew that within the City, she was invisible. That despite the rank and helm she wore every day, and for a few slim years now, she was not entitled to any right to speak. She was just a knight, loyal to her king. And what king was he ...

It was while saddling her stallion that Lena realized how monotonous her life had been. She saw herself again, running her hands over the leather saddle and tightening the straps around the animal's abdomen. How many times had she done it? A thousand times, probably more. How many times had she walked that same yard, her muddy boots sticking to the ground over and over again. How many other times had she inhaled the infamous scent floating in that very moment, without even thinking of intervening? Stop them, defy the orders of her king and rescue even one victim of the pyre.

It was neither terror nor cowardice that prevented her from intervening, but unfailing loyalty. She was in complete uncertainty about her future actions. Was she meant for this? To serve a court where she had no words and no rights. Was she a knight like every other one or did she owe it only to her blood? She was lost.

Climbing into the saddle, Lena gazed at the city walls sheltering the remnants of her far too tumultuous past. She pressed Hope who walked towards the doors as she put on her helmet. A hand tightened around the reindeer, she gently flattered the neck of her companion.

And so she left.

* * *

It was while treading the surrounding provinces that Lena realized her influence, although unfortunate, in the eyes of the villagers. There were many who watched her walk. However there was neither awe nor relief in their eyes. The feeling was quite different and the young woman endured somehow the hateful looks that were shooting in her direction.

It had been a week since she left the City. The authority that hovered over her shoulders was gone and she felt strangely relieved of it. Her family's emblem still sat on the left side of her chest and drew more than a glance to her. She wasn't the only female knight in the City, but the "L" engraved on her breastplate made each step a little heavier. The Luthors were arguably the least loved family in the country and Lena, although bearing her name by default and not by desire, quickly understood it.

All eyes were on her each time she arrived. Faces that measured her, their brows furrowed, torn between anger and fear. They often froze, were silent out of fear.

Many times she had visited the surrounding villages, but only now realized that her responsibilities had blinded her for many years. Accompanied by her brothers and sisters in arms, she had never really paid attention to the poor at her feet, to the peasants who trod the land every day so the nobles could live. She had enjoyed glory and had seen the City crowd cheering for her upon her return. The sadness of the little people could not reach her.

"-What can I get you ? A hesitant voice asked.

Lena shook her head, escaping her reverie, and gave a respectful smile to the man in front of her. She watched him, noticing his trembling hands clutching his bar.

“Your best wine, please. "

She put down a valuable coin that the innkeeper ogled, wide-eyed at the realization that he had never had so much money in his possession. He nodded quickly and moved away to get the said wine.

She could feel the eyes of the other customers on her, but she didn't budge. They were mostly tinged with hatred but also resentment and sadness. They wouldn't attack, she was sure of it. Anyone who was clear-sighted knew that taking on the Luthors was like a chess game with death. Her name protected her, sure, but even without it, Lena could have decimated the entire bar with just a few movements.

The thought alone made her shiver, disapproving of the methods her own body still dictated to her. When had she become lucid about the situation? Was it when he left the City or even before?

She watched the red liquid flow into her glass and leaning on the bar, she decided the place was right for her to spend the night. Grabbing two new coins from her purse, Lena handed the money to the stammering man in front of her.

"You know… the sum is a little higher than…

-Keep it all, she cut him off. I have no doubt that you will put it to good use. "

The man nodded, his eyes slightly worried despite his client's good intentions. Lena took a sip of the wine. She immediately regretted its poor quality but didn't complain about it.

Her glass empty, she observed the innkeeper busying himself nearby serving the locals. The man’s face looked cheerful and Lena did not doubt his goodwill towards the villagers. He seemed close to everyone he approached, so she decided to question him once he came back to her.

“I would like to speak with your blacksmith. Could you give me the location of his workshop? "

* * *

Lena looked at her breastplate. Where her "L" was etched, there was nothing more than a void, just as she had wished. The blacksmith, although very different from those in the City, had answered her request with rigor and precision. Her workbench was summed up in a small space and Lena could feel the warmth of the embers crackling just inches away.

The woman was covered in soot and wiped herself on her apron before listing her chores. She announced her price to Lena who accepted without complaining because it was so low. She gave her the requested sum, adding to it five pieces of gold the smith hid the shine.

“I don’t need that much money,” the woman admitted.

-You have done me a great service. For me to do the same, retorted the knight. You seem competent at your job. You talk about it with ease and you accepted my request without hesitation. You deserve these coins as much as your peers in the City, I assure you. "

The blacksmith nodded and clenched her fist, grabbing the coins. He was shaking with emotion and Lena found herself disturbed but deeply happy. She crossed the threshold of the workbench and went to find Hope, whom she had left at the neighboring stable for a good price. She gave the manager, a bald old man with a long gray beard, an identical gift. His reaction was instant and tears appeared from his tired eyes. He couldn't speak anymore and Lena smiled graciously at him before putting on her helm.

Hope snorted, realizing it was time for him to get back to his owner and greeted her by seeking her hands. Lena went to stroke the animal's head and sighed as she found back her companion.

"Hello handsome" Lena greeted him.

She saddled him quickly and accompanied him, reindeer in hand, outside the stable. She greeted the old man who was drying his eyes in vain and stepped over the leather saddle.

It was around two o'clock. The sun was floating high in a pristine blue sky and Hope walked forward, his hooves gently treading the ground. His brown hair were heating up and Lena took off her gloves to come and stroke his mane. She guided the animal to follow the marked road that led to a new village. She was stopped by a young boy who hailed her on the way.

Lena paused and watched as the ragged-clad boy approached her slowly. She studied the surroundings before observing the little house he was coming out of. It was made of wood, on seemingly unstable foundations. Just at first glance, she guessed that the boy was not rich.

"You are not from here, knight. Is not it ? he simply asked.

Lena removed her helm to face him with dignity. He had brown eyes, almost black. His jet black hair was pulled back on his head, and fell to the back of his still youthful neck. He was thinking.

"See, I watch the riders. Several horsemen pass on this road every day but the knights are rarer. I have heard that most of them stay in the City and act only on the orders of the King.

"Indeed," Lena admitted.

"My name is Querl, he added confidently. Querl Dox, a knight to become. "

Lena raised her eyebrows. Querl must have been twelve at the most. Straight as a stake and as thin as an asparagus, he wore black clothes that fell to his ankles. They were clearly too wide for him. Yet he faced Lena unashamedly, disregarding the outfit he wore as if it didn't matter.

The young woman smiled kindly. Querl had guts. He was certainly not in the position to call himself a knight, yet he seemed to believe in it. He didn't blink and bowed his head in respect. Lena wondered where the young man was coming from.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but you still have some way to go before entering the Orders.

-I have no doubt about it. Yet it is the fate that awaits me. I've been training alone for a few years now. I know I'm still a long way off, but believe it or not, I'll become like you, he assured.

Lena slid onto Hope's side that was grazing on the road side. She drew his sword from its sheath, a fluid gesture and natural. How many times had she done it, she didn't know anymore.

Querl observed the weapon as analyzing its very composition. The blade seemed light, but when Lena placed the handle in the boy's hands they trembled under the weight of the sword. He observed the delicate handle on which two emeralds were encrusted. No doubt young Dox had never had so much wealth in his possession. The knight recovered her belongings before it ended up on the ground.

"I admit a piece of wood is a little different from a real sword," he retorted.

-Have you ever rode a horse? Lena asked.

Querl was speechless, suddenly overjoyed at the possibility that presented itself. He answered, however, in a negative way because of course he did not own a horse. Such possession would cost him as much as the shack in which he lived. He couldn't afford it even though his adventurous heart told him otherwise.

The knight asked him to come closer. He trembled, almost imperceptibly, and stepped forward in front of the animal. Hope ignored him, too busy filling his stomach.

Lena encouraged Querl who seemed to be fainting. She grabbed the reindeer, keeping some control as the young boy climbed her saddle as best he could. That was to say, in a very strange way. Yet Lena did not laugh. On the contrary, the image of the young man struggling to succeed reinforced her in her idea that he was different.

He wasn’t a noble but he was as determined as few were at his age. Among the noble families she had known, very few were as lively as Querl. The idea of one day serving his King was something he thought about for some times now. He did not have the appropriate physique, nor the means. Still, he kept hoping and it touched Lena though she wouldn’t admit it.

She looked up at the frail form that gripped her saddle. Querl stammered as Hope moved forward, following Lena's commands. She took him to the field where Querl's house and his family’s was. The boy had risen in the saddle and inhaled deeply, enjoying the moment he had longed for. Lena handed him the reindeer and she saw the boy's eyes mist. He didn't cry, but began to smile even more. He snapped the reindeer, and Hope threw him aside.

Querl tried to cling to the animal but ended up touching the ground. Knees on the ground as if intoning a prayer Eyes wide open, he remained on the ground for a moment as Lena approached.

"-Is everything’s fine ? She inquired.

The boy remained stunned but answered after a few minutes of silence, a smile still on his lips.

" -Very well ! Perfectly well ! "

He was almost laughing and Lena immediately understood that Querl wouldn't give up. Despite his fall, he still saw his future close at hand. Despite his miserable life and status, he only kept one thing in his mind. She should have found him naïve because of course, he could never claim her rank. But yet, Lena said nothing. She helped him up, held out her hand. He dusted himself off and lifted his chin to face the knight in front of him.

Lena looked at him then searched the saddlebag hanging from her saddle. She took out a brown leather purse which she gave to young Querl. He glances at her and Lena shrugs.

"You won't become a knight like this, she assured. Buy yourself a horse, a weapon that suits you and devote your time to it. Take the necessary materials, what you think you need. Live the life you want to live.

-I… I can't accept. I did nothing to deserve your graces.

"You've done plenty, Lena added. Visit the groom in the village, learn by his side. I have no doubt that you’ll be receptive to his teaching. "

Querl fell silent, realizing that the conversation would turn against him. Deep inside, he was living a dream. It was his chance to finally evolve there. But other thoughts stopped him. His unloving parents, his missing friends. And the war that had been raging for several years in the region.

Lena's hand went to rest on his bony shoulder in a sign of comfort and support. His hesitant gaze met the eyes of the knight who was staring at him with dignity.

"'Thank you, knight,' he said to her.

-Lena, she replied simply.

-Lena, he repeated. I hope I’ll become your equal one day. "

The knight shook her head, reassuring Querl with an equivocal smile.

"Become your own hero," she ordered him. 

* * *

Lena had left Querl for several hours already. The boy's words still echoed in her mind though. "I hope to be your equal one day," Lena wondered to herself where that line was. This equality literally absent between her and the villagers she had encountered in recent days.

She was a noblewoman, living in certain wealth from a young age. Knight, trained in combat and celebrated after each of her battles. Despite the spilled blood and the countless deaths that had tasted her blade. She had followed orders, no matter what. And what now? Where were these people who cheered her?

She tightened her hands on her reindeer as the voice of young Querl in her head changed to a woman's cry. She could almost hear the flames crackling in her ears.

"-Lena! Please ! She yelled at her.

The knight clenched her teeth, trying to reason herself. She knew that voice so well.

" Help me ! Lena! "

The voice crept into his eardrums, echoing over and over again beneath his head. Like a memory she couldn't forget. She ordered Hope to stop, and dismounted, the knight collapsed against a tree.

She sighed, trying to absorb the calm that reigned in the surrounding nature. Her chest heaved painfully and, despite the serenity of the place, her heart was pounding. She brought her hand to her chest, feeling herself suffocating as the memory of the fire came back to her.

She stayed there, leaning against a tree trunk while trying to get a proper breath. Her face took on a significant pallor and Lena felt a twitch, violent, and creeping into her heart.

"-Lena! She yelled at her again.

And she thought about it, again. About her face, deformed and charred under the flames. About her cries, inhuman, who implored, who begged. About the glow of her eyes watching her from the top of her log before they were tinted with tears. About her body which slowly fell down as the fire attacked her. And although she didn't like her, Lena couldn't hold back her tears. Lilian was really dead and it was all the King's Orders.

* * *

Night was just falling and the sun was casting its last rays through the darkness of the sky. The landscape passed before Lena's eyes, tinted with orange and vermilion, the light suffocating under the clouds. Night would fall in an hour, maybe two. The knight was heading for the nearest village, assuming to find an inn to spend the night there.

The horizon was tinged with red and a strange gray scent that Lena clearly identified as she approached. Hope went out the thickets with her owner on her back. She watched the carnage scene before her very eyes. It was a field as there were so many in this world. On the edge of the forest and a few kilometers from the neighboring village. The grass was burned there.

Lena's gaze darkened as she scanned the surroundings. The fire had taken part in different places, on purpose. The weapons were on the ground, laid down, thrown away, tinted with a red liquid that she quickly identified. She immediately recognized the crest she wore a few days earlier. The banners fluttered in the wind, scorched and torn, as if to illustrate the fight.

The battlefield unfolded before the knight's clear eyes. Lena gritted her teeth as she distinctly recognized human limbs on the ground. Arms, legs, torn or tied up, simply lifeless. Inert. The horses accompanied their masters on the ground, bathing in the blood of the two decimated armies.

The surrounding were silent and Lena could only hear the hooves of her horse treading the ground. The wind whistled in her ears and the bodies on the ground remained dead and motionless. Terror on their silent faces. Suffering as well as they realized the end that awaited them.

Many appeared to be just villagers. Engaged in a war that would bring them neither glory nor profile. While dressed in rags, others in a semblance of armor they had made. Their enemies were far too effective to hope to survive the onslaught. The City Army was fearless, Lena knew that. The battle quickly turned into carnage.

Lena decided to continue on foot, walking along the ground among the piling up bodies. Her hand wrapped around her animal's reindeer, her eyes searched for any movement. A heaving body or a simple whisper in the middle of the red grass. She stopped.

A trickle of air crept into her ears and she heard it clearly. A breath, an inspiration. Short, full of suffering. A complaint, a suffocation.

" Answer me please. "

Lena perceived the tremor. A voice, almost inaudible, to her right. She gauged the surroundings, her breathing racing a little more.

"You can't die..you can't .." she heard again.

The voice fell silent to be cut off by a sob. Lena slowly approached and noticed the young woman standing in front of her. Kneeling, she squeezed a man's hand between her fingers. He was dead right here. His body covered with wounds and bruises remained motionless, his eyes wide to the rosy sky.

Lena didn't say anything. She took a single step forward. The woman in front of her was covered in blood, her blond hair stained with the liquid. Her face still observing the body of the deceased rose to Lena and… she jumped.

Surprised, the knight found herself on the ground, tackled by the blonde. There, among the blood and the corpses, Lena was holding the wrist of the young woman who had drawn a short blade. She observed her face, contorted with rage and bathed in tears. Her hands were shaking yet still attached to the handle of the weapon. She aimed at the eyes, the only place the knight's helm did not cover.

Lena knew she would have killed her. Revenge undoubtedly motivating her, the young woman wanted her to die. But she was out of breath and quickly the grip around her blade loosened. Lena took advantage of this moment to disarm her. The woman threw herself on the knight's neck. She pounded on the armor, blow after blow, her fists gradually turning red. Lena tilted her over and very quickly, overhung her with her weight. Her hands grabbed the wrists of the still struggling blonde. Her helm flew, scratching her left cheek and Lena tackled the young woman further.

“I don't mean harm to you! "

The blonde remained paralyzed in front of her. Her cerulean blue eyes widened as she bared her opponent's face. Her hands gripped against the plates of her armor trembled again, eventually calming down. Her breathing remained choppy, however, searching for air.

" I.. "

Lena's eyes widened but for a different reason. Her gaze had fallen on the dark patch the blonde wore near her abdomen. It was wide and the whole tissue became covered with carmine in few seconds. She quickly understood that the young woman was losing blood.

Lena swore, pressing the abdomen to form a pressure point. The blonde began to moan in pain then very quickly fell silent. Her fingers hung on the hand of the knight trying to save her.

Lena raised her eyes but the young woman's were closed. Her breathing gradually slackened and her body relaxed with fatigue.

The brunette fidgeted, swearing again, before hugging the blonde's body in her arms. She let her head rest on her shoulder as she lifted her up and whistled her horse.


End file.
